Sakura
by Bloodyblade666
Summary: A challenge by SF13 about One of the three woman who gave their lives to save Shinta that day.


Sakura

For the Challenge by SF13!

Life, in this day and age. It would seem this word has lost its meaning to us as humans. Our nation is on an edge with the western ships having come into Edo. And now whispers pass though the villages and people of one world " Revaluation."

One might think it's just a rumor thought of by the commoners. Just a passing thought for the drunks and ronins to fight about now. Still, now as I think about it, that one word leaves a spark in the eye of some, hoping to make the word of Life mean something once again to us. It would seem I have lost the meaning of this word now. My young sisters and me fall below the class of Life.

Our uncle sold us onto being slaves now. We soon maybe parted once we reach the next town. Being sold as horrors or even worse…. I dread this for my own kin.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Akane's voice whispers bring back from my thoughts.

Her brown eyes looked into my mind, her smaller hand gripping mine so strongly it hurt. I put forth the best smile I could, looking at my two sisters. Kasumi nodded, she was the oldest. Still when it came to being the strongest, I was left with that duty. Akane was the youngest of us. Our mother had soon died after giving birth to our sister. It left Kasumi shattered, blaming Akane for her death.

"Yes I am fine dear one! Just try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we are walking from dawn to dusk. So sleep good dreams!" I said, smiling.

She nodded, yawning. Laying her head into my lap. Her silken auburn hair spilling from it braids. Her hand in mind, still holding on to for dear life. Kasumi's ebony eyes bore into my young sister back. I sold at her, my eyes locking with hers. This was not the time to hate or worry about old scars.

" Leave her alone Kasumi! We have enough to worry about this coming dawn." I spat out

" You worry about it, I am going to sleep dear sister!" she muttered out. Lying down on her side, away from us.

Soon I let go of the wakening world, slipping into the sleep. Dawn came faster then normal I might say. Grey was the day and the mood of the slave train. With just some dried rice balls and a shot of water, we where once again off. I did take note of something new to the train.

The reddest color I have seen on a person caught the light as if a net to fish. He was small, tiny in both bone and body. His hair was in a loose tail to his neck. Never have seen such a small boy, yet when he turned to look back, my breath left my body. Eyes, the color of amethyst reflected so much sorrow, tears sprang from my own. Akane too had seen this, tears fell down her cheeks. Leaving a path in the grim from the dust.

Slowly, he fell back to us. Struggling to keep up with the pace of longer legs. I could not bare it anymore. I slipped his tiny hand into my mind. A look of fear passed his angelic like features for a moment, and then he looked at me. All I could do was smile, he blinked. Fear passing like rain, then smiled his own. Kasumi eyes locked with mine. She nodded, walking to his other side and taking his own hand in hers. No words passed from us the rest of the day. We where all the same for this day.

Dusk was a blessing to our feet and bodies. Food and water where passed out. The four of us sat down, taking in a moment to rest.

" What's your name?" Akane asked our little friend

He looked up from his meal, smiling lightly. " Its Shinta miss. What are your names if this might ask?"

We all smiled, his warmth filling our own souls. Such a vivid young child he was. " I am Sakura, she's Akane, and our eldest is named Kasumi. It nice to meet you Shinta!" I said

Even Kasumi smiled at Shinta. A full moon dawn on us. He told us of his short life to far, his parents dying, being sold into this life. A sadness and anger filled my being to the world. This world was going to kill this young child's light. Akane was about say something, when a scream from the upper line caught us. Kasumi stood up, her eyes growing in fear.

"Bandits!" she whispers though clench teeth. I grabbed my youngest to Shinta and me, he shook in my arms. Burying his face into my side. Akane looked at us, then to Kasumi. Our sister came behind us, wrapping her arms around us, as if to protect us from the blades of the men. Her heart bled out the screams of the others falling to death's embrace.

Then Shinta left us for moment, picking up a fallen blade into his hands. Ready to protect us in turn. I thought, " This child must not dye!" my hands reached out. Grabbing him and bring him back to our bodies.

Akane's body left us, running to the bandits yelling, " Please spare this child!" a flash of the blade fell into her neck, the words still spilling from her breathless lips. Shinta tried to run to her, but Kasumi arms held him to her more. I stood up, smiling at her.

I ran to the bandits saying the same as our youngest sister had done. The moment the blade meet my heart, I knew one thing that Shinta was. What he truly was to the world. Life………


End file.
